El chico de los ojos oscuros
by Sarah Usher
Summary: ¿Porque dejar las cosas para mañana cuando las puedes hacer hoy? Esto es una clara muestra del que no arriesga no gana. El metro parece algo muy tedioso. ¿Que pasara cuando un chico de ojos oscuros ponga de cabeza tu mundo sin saberlo?
1. El metro

**_El chico de los ojos oscuros_**

Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. la trama es solo mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sofía Martínez_

_Beta Redaer de FFTH._

Odio el metro.

Tan simple como eso.

Bueno también la escuela por hacerme levantarme tan temprano y hacerme tomar el metro.

Hoy es el inicio de clases.

Genial, ya llego. Subí en él, en mi habitual lugar.

Al final del vagón habían varios chicos provocando un alboroto, en realidad parecían adolescentes de 13 o 14 años por su actitud, sin embargo deben de rondar los 18 o 19.

¿Cómo lo sé? El uniforme que llevan era exclusivo de una universidad y por el carisma que emanaban no parecían novatos.

En verdad son guapos. Son 5:

Uno de ojos azules, él más risueño además, aparentemente, el más grande.

Un rubio, él parece un niño cuando sonríe.

También está el de rulos, cuando se ríe se forma un hoyuelo en su mejilla, sobre todo él irradia seducción, Perece ser muy coqueto.

Hay uno de ojos claros castaños, muy lindo, el es como decirlo… no tengo palabras para describirlo.

Y por último, el chico de los ojos oscuros, su mirada es paterna, juguetona, pero sabe decir ya, además regaño a los otros por el ruido. Parece feliz, alegre, lleno de vida.


	2. 2 meses después

_**El chico de los ojos oscuros**_

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. la trama es solo mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Sofía Martínez**

**Beta Redaer de FFTH.**

Dos meses después…

Odio el metro.

En realidad, ya no tanto.

Desde que lo vi, de alguna manera me alegre mi día. He fantaseado los últimos 2 meses en como seria que yo me levantara, caminara hasta él y me presentara. En todos mis escenarios él sonreía, y decía cosas como "he esperado mucho tiempo", o "no puedo creer que esto sea cierto" o algo por el estilo. Luego se presentaría, me pediría una cita, saldríamos y quizá, solo quizá podría haber uno o varios besos.

Otras veces lo imagino a él viniendo a mí, simplemente robándome un beso en medio del caos. Luego como de confiesa que se moría de ganas de acercarse a mí, y que no lo hacía por miedo a mi rechazo.

Aunque siempre llego a la misma conclusión: cosas así no suelen suceder en la realidad y menos a chicas como yo. En realidad esas cosas solo suceden o en los libros que suelo leer o en las películas románticas… y aun así parece demasiado fantasioso.

Hoy se ve un poco triste.

No tengo idea de por qué se comenzó a pone así. Poco a poco dejo de tratar de convivir con sus amigos. Ellos parecen tratar de animarlo por algo que seguramente le sucedió o le está pasando.

Sonríe, pero su sonrisa ya no llega a sus ojos. Poco a poco parece que el chico que conocí se va extinguiendo.

Lo veo un poco más delgado y pálido.

Espero que este bien.


	3. 4 meses después

_**El chico de los ojos oscuros**_

**Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. la trama es solo mía.**

**Capítulo beteado por Sofía Martínez**

**Beta Redaer de FFTH.**

Cuatro meses después…

Odio el metro.

¿A quién engaño?

Es el único momento en el que lo puedo ver.

Ya no sonríe y sus amigos no juegan más. Se ven demasiado serios, como si algo realmente malo pasara.

Él parece muy triste, tiene los hombros hundidos, está demasiado pálido y delgado.

Ahora usa un gorro de lana gris.

Se ve bastante enfermo.

Desearía se un poco mas valiente para acercarme a él y decirle que todo iría bien mientras seamos fuertes. Que estaría con él, a pesar de todo.

Los otros chicos tratan todavía de animarlo, pero parece que no estuviera aquí. Se veía perdido, yo lo quería encontrar, traerlo de vuelta.

Antes solía mirarlo, luego de un rato, él levantaba la vista, para observarme, como lo hacía yo con él. Esto regularme nos hacia terminar a ambos como un par de tomates, además que él se ganaba un rato de burla por parte de sus amigos.

Ahora ni siquiera levanta la vista.

¿Qué paso con el chico vivaz de ojos oscuros, aquel que estaba lleno de vida?

La alegría abandono su espíritu,

La esperanza salió de su rostro

Y la vida de su corazón.


	4. 6 meses después

**_El chico de los ojos oscuros_**

Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. la trama es solo mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sofía Martínez_

_Beta Redaer de FFTH._

Seis meses después…

Ya no odio el metro.

Tiene una semana que no veo al chico de los ojos oscuros.

Hoy, después de subir al metro se acercaron a mí los cuatro chicos, sus amigos.

Me contaron que sucedió con él.

Cuando les pregunte porque me contaban esto a mí, me contestaron.

-Él se enamoro de una chica en el metro

-No dejaba de hablar de ella.

-Deseaba haberla conocido mejor.

-Se arrepintió de nunca haberle hablado.

Con miedo, note que hablaban en pasado.

Cuando les hice esta observación, me confirmaron lo que más temía.

-Él tenía cáncer.

-Era terminal

-Ya no se podían hacer nada para tratar de vencerlo.

-Se lo detectaron hace poco más de cinco casi seis meses.

Eso explicaba como poco a poco se fue apagando.

Llore, llore como si mi vida dependiera de ello, porque sentí como mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Todo tenía sentido. Ellos me consolaron.

Les cuestione porque me contaban esto nuevamente, y me contestaron.

-Él te quería sin conocerte.

-Se enamoró de ti, con solo verte.

-Nos pidió que te cuidáramos cuando él ya no estuviera.

-Y te dejo una carta.

Me siento demasiado triste, pero aun así, quiero que sepas lo que decía la carta.


	5. La carta

**_El chico de los ojos oscuros_**

Disclaymer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M. la trama es solo mía.

_Capítulo beteado por Sofía Martínez_

_Beta Redaer de FFTH._

_Querida chica de mis ojos:_

_Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente como para haberme acercado a ti a tiempo._

_De una manera también estoy agradecido de no haberlo hecho._

_No es que no te quisiera conocer, no tienes ni idea de cuantas veces imagine robarte un beso, como sería hacerte sonreí, el pasar cada momento de mi vida a tu lado._

_Pero cuando me entere de que tenia, no creo que pudiera ser lo suficientemente egoísta como para hacerte cargar con el dolor de verme desvanecer poco a poco._

_¿Conoces el dolor de perder algo que ni siquiera tuviste? Yo sí._

_En las quimioterapias me esforzaba y pedía a Dios que me quitara esto para poder compartir contigo una vida larga, y no solo una fracción de ella._

_Todos me animaban, decían que podía vencer el cáncer. Cuando supe que era terminar no tuve más fuerzas. Me negué a ir a las quimios, que solo lograban debilitarme más de lo que ya estaba._

_Deseaba que pudieras estar conmigo, hacerme compañía en mis últimos días de vida._

_Pero seguía sin querer esto para ti._

_Lo siento si digo que me hiciste falta, que te necesite, que en este momento tu solo recuerdo es lo que me mantenía con vida. No me importo pasar los últimos momentos de mi vida creyendo en el amor, porque en los momentos como estos, en los que no estás tú conmigo, soy muy débil._

_Siento meterme en tu vida de esta manera._

_Pero quería que supieras lo que significas para mí._

_Desde ese primer día me enamore de ti. Deseaba estar contigo. Lamento ya no poder estarlo._

_Sin embargo quiero que tu vivas tu vida. Quiero que sea feliz. Yo ya no puedo, cumplir con esa misión, pero tú sí._

_Vive por ti._

_Vive por mí._

_Vive por nosotros o lo que pudimos ser._

_Quien cuidara de ti desde el cielo._

_Siempre tuyo, aun sin saberlo:_

_Tu chico de los ojos oscuros._


End file.
